pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ETP005: The Human Race and the Pokémon Race
is the 5th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash travels with Brock to Fuchsia City, where they meet Misty (who has not forgotten about her bike). Ash and Misty are saved by a girl's Ponyta after being chased by a Tauros. The girl, Lara, has her hand injured due to a race "incident" involving Dario and Meowth. So, Ash decides to win the race and defeat this Dario. Chapter Plot Brock tells Ash that he sometimes closes the Gym for some traveling, but then returns back and opens it. He admits he is more of a traveller. Ash admires that and asks Brock to join in this journey, thinking he may learn something from Brock. Brock agrees and they shake hands, although Brock tries to flirt with girls. As they take the train, Ash and Brock notice a herd of Tauros, so Brock believes they are bred for a race they are going to. They come to Fuchsia City and Brock explains to Ash the leaders nomad tribes come to 100 races to compete in. They go to register for the race, but Pikachu runs off. Ash is not pleased, as Pikachu ran to Misty. Ash also sees the Cerulean sisters, but Misty stops him and yells that he did not greet her. Ash tells he was going to, but Misty still holds him and chews his hat, as she did not forget about the bike he destroyed. Brock drags Ash away, who introduces the Cerulean sisters. Brock tries to flirt with the girls, presenting a Vileplume as a flower. As the Rattata race is held, Ash approaches Misty and compliments how beautiful she is. Misty replies flattery will get him nowhere. Ash thinks she had plastic surgery, making her mad at such a statement. She proposes a battle. Misty and Ash observe a Tauros, so Misty explains the first one to catch it wins. Ash wonders if it belongs to someone, making Misty yell out at him. The Tauros chases them away, so a girl sends Ponyta, who defeats Tauros and saves Ash and Misty. The girl takes them into one of the nomad tents for lunch, introducing herself as Lara. Misty compliments her Ponyta, as its fur is white as snow. Ash believes its flames are quite hot, but Lara responds it was well-bred. Ash thinks Lara should go to the free-for-all race, so Misty hits him for such a rude statement. Misty tells Lara she could hit Ash next year (considering Lara injured her arm). However, Lara is disappointed, as this is the last year for that kind of race. The champ in the race, Dario, is being interviewed in a show. Dario is disappointed Lara couldn't come, but knows there is no competition after she injured her arm. He knows luck is the method for winning the race and knows Lara has bad luck. Ash and Misty heard Lara won the race two years in a row. Dario thinks Lara couldn't breed Ponyta, since it bucked her off. However, Lara knows Dario scared Ponyta, as he used a Meowth to reflect the light to Ponyta. While there is no proof, they know that Dario pulls tricks off to win the races. Ash runs off to Dario and asks if he really set up a trap for Lara. Dario ignores him, telling that children should mind their manners. Dario tells that the winner of the race can brag. Ash sees Dario did hurt Lara, but Dario leaves, asking Ash does he have any proof to support that thought. Lara tells Dario did not leave evidence. Ash declares he will ride Ponyta for Lara, as he can repair Lara's reputation. Misty points out that Ash cannot do what he is not trained for, though she is still disgusted by Dario's arrogance. Lara thanks both of them, but Ponyta pushes Ash on its back. Ash is pleased, but falls down, as he never rode a Ponyta before. So, Lara trains Ash to ride Ponyta, putting a lot of tough challenges before him. At the day of the race, Ash rides Ponyta, though the people think Dario will surely win. To win, one must grab the flag atop Mt. Spirit with a steed Pokémon. There are many Rapidash at the race, considering they are the fastest Pokémon. The race starts and Dario is already in lead with Dodrio. Many Pokémon follow him, while the last trainer is Ash with Ponyta. Dario knows the real race is at the mountains, as that terrain will slow Dodrio down. The competitors fall down from Pokémon, or their Pokémon fight with the others. Ponyta manages to jump across these Pokémon. The announcers tell that the nomad tribes were fighting each other, so they made up this race as a test of endurance, wisdom and courage. Later, Dario managed to come to the foothills of Mt. Spirit, where many trainers injure themselves due to rough terrain. It is known a Venonat won a race one year, as it knew where to go amidst the thick fog. Ash does not see anything in the fog, so lets Ponyta go, thinking it knows where to. Ponyta jumps to the mountain, while Ash hears people falling and sees they need to be more careful. A boulder falls on Ash, as Dario had two contestants push the boulder so he can win. However, Ash climbs up and does not want Dario to win, so Ponyta storms off, while Ash taunts Dario. The contestants go to attack Ash and Ponyta, as their Doduo use Tri Attack and Drill Peck. However, Ponyta uses Fire Spin, stopping them. Dario sends Blastoise, who use Hydro Pump on Ponyta. Dario tells Ash to throw himself down the cliff, who dodges Blastoise's attacks. However, Pikachu attacks Blastoise, stopping them. However, one Blastoise manages to hit Ponyta. Ash tries to heal Ponyta, whose body temperature is lowering down. Ash sees Lara's honor is at stake. Ponyta remembers Lara and flashes out. Dodrio charges with no competition behind it. However, Ash comes with a Rapidash, as Ponyta evolved. Misty tells if Ash does not win this race, he will eat her fist. Rapidash comes closer to Dodrio, so Ash and Dario attempt to take the flag. Rapidash speeds up and Ash takes the flag, pleasing everyone. Dario tries to take the flag, but Rapidash stomps him away. Debuts Characters *Lara Laramie *Dario Pokémon *Dodrio (Dario's) *Dario's Blastoise *Dario's Wartortle *Dario's Squirtle *Ponyta (Lara's) *Rapidash (Lara's) *Kangaskhan *Electabuzz *Tauros *Arcanine *Nidoking *Rhyhorn *Dugtrio *Hitmonlee *Slowbro *Omanyte *Nidoqueen *Venonat *Golem Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters